


Just Keep breathing

by athenades87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenades87/pseuds/athenades87
Summary: AUish...No curse...Emma and Regina bond over an unexpected experience. Fluff and Angst..Swan Queen





	Just Keep breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this bonding experience!

Monday, 8:15 am

Regina sat in her usual seat, at her usual time of the morning. Today wasn't any different, although today she was looking, secretly looking out the window, hoping to catch a glace at the blonde that always seemed to run past that very window, at that very particular time of day. Emma Swan was always a runner, in every sense of the word. She took pride in her morning runs, they woke her up, and they gave her new out outlook on the day. She hardly ever missed a morning run, and one particular mayor knew that very detail. Right on time, Regina thought to herself as she watched Emma run past the window, jog to the end of the block, stop, stretch out her muscles and then lightly jog back to the entrance of the diner, where she entered, took a seat at the bar and order the same breakfast as always. Cinnamon oatmeal, two pieces of lightly buttered toast, and either a mug of hot chocolate or coffee. Regina had been watching Emma do this same old song and dance for months, and she hardly ever missed out on it. Something about this morning was a little off though. She noticed Emma was breathing harder than usual. It was like she was having a hard time catching her breath and Regina wasn't the only one who caught on.

"Why are you breathing so hard?" Ruby questioned as she sat down Emma's bowl of oatmeal.

"I have asthma," Emma simply answered pulling out her albuterol inhaler and taking a greedy drag from it.

"I didn't know you had asthma, why don't I know this about you?" Ruby asked almost upsetting.

"Well, I'm sorry it's not something I bring up in an everyday conversation. It hasn't bothered me in a while, I usually take a puff before I leave for my run and one when I get back, but today it's really kicking my ass"

Regina arched an eyebrow She has asthma, another good to know note I'll add to my things to know about Emma Swan. I wonder if Henry contracted that same gene, hmm, I'll need to keep an eye on that. She thought to herself while taking a sip from her coffee

The morning went as it usually did, Emma and Ruby having a pleasant conversation while Emma finished her breakfast, completely ignoring the fact that Regina sat in the corner watching silently over the entire conversation and getting an eye full of the beauty that was Emma Swan. Regina resented Emma when she first came to Storybrooke. She hated the thought that she had to share Henry with her, but over the months of the blonde's presence, the pair had grown to be civil to one another and move on with their differences, for Henry's sake. Somewhere along those lines, somewhere between the bickering and the fighting, Regina started to have feelings. She started having feelings for Emma and she fell hard.

Emma eventually finished her meal, bid Ruby a good day and an 'I'll see you at lunch.' Walking to the front door, Emma peeked over at Regina, gave her a nod and greeted her.

"Mayor."

"Sheriff," Regina returned in her famous regal style.

Regina watched Emma exit the dinner and instead of running back toward the apartment like she always does, Emma started walking. Regina found that rather odd as she gathered up her belongings and headed toward the counter to pay for her breakfast. When she reached the counter, she noticed Emma had forgotten her inhaler there.

"If you'll excuse me, Miss. Lucas, I'll be right back," Regina set her purse on the counter, grabbed the inhaler and headed for the door.

Seeing that Emma hadn't gotten far, she yelled at her, "Miss. Swan."

Emma turned on her heels and looked back at Regina curiously. Emma took off in a light jog and made her way back to the front of the diner.

"Yes?" Emma eyed her expectantly.

"Seems you forgot this on the counter, dear," Regina held out the inhaler.

Emma looked down to Regina's out stretched hand and sighed. "Seems I did," she said with a small smirk as she retrieved it from Regina's hand. "Thanks for grabbing it for me, I really need it today."

"Not a problem dear, it's good to know these little tidbits about you, something I'll have to keep an eye on with Henry."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I probably should have told you. My apologies. Thanks again Madame Mayor," Emma smiled softly and turned to leave

"I have a name, you know," Regina spoke immediately wishing she could put the words back into her mouth.

Emma stopped and turned on her heels, "I'm sorry."

'Well, Regina, you might as well keep going since; you can't keep hold of your tongue'. Regina thought before she spoke again "I have a name," she sighed with a smile.

Emma let a grin cross her face, "Funny thing about names," Emma started looking nervously down at her hands, "I have one of those too." Emma looked back up, held up the inhaler, "Thanks again, Regina," and when she turned to leave for the second time, Regina let her go.

 

Tuesday, 8:15 am

Regina sat at her table and waited for the blonde to jog past the window. She looked down at her watch and then back to the window.

"Someone you're expecting, " Ruby asked, refilling Regina's mug.

The suddenness of Ruby's voice startled Regina from her thoughts, "Not that it's any of your business, Miss Lucas, but I was expecting Miss Swan. She and I need to have a conversation about Henry," she lied.

"Oh, Emma won't be in this morning. She called and told me not to make her oatmeal she's getting ready for the storm that's about to hit and she's said her asthma was flaring up real bad and she was going to lay off the running for a while"

"I see," Regina cleared her throat. "Thank you, Miss Lucas, for that information," Regina got up abruptly and dug out a 20 from her purse. "For the breakfast, keep the change." With that, Regina left.

Ruby eyed the Mayor as she left letting a huge smile play across her face. She pocketed the 20 and moved back behind the counter and grabbed the phone.

"Sheriff's office," Emma answered

"It worked," Ruby replied.

"No shit. Really?"

"Just like you said it would," Ruby chuckled.

"Did she seem mad?" Emma asked.

"No, more embarrassed really."

"Well, how about that," Emma smiled to herself, feeling rather proud her plan had worked. The exchange between Emma and Regina yesterday had her thinking. She had noticed all of the stolen glances Regina gave her in the diner every morning, and how she always seemed to be there in the same exact spot, every day. So Emma had to test her theory 'Does the mayor have a thing for me?' Her question has just been answered.

"I really wished you hadn't had me lie though."

Emma leaned back in her chair and propped her feet on her desk, "Technically you didn't. I really did make preparations for the storm that's supposed to hit tonight and my asthma has been just about to kill me." When Emma ended her sentence she heard the faint sound of heels clicking across the floor heading for the door. "Shit, Ruby I think that's her, I gotta go." With that, Emma hung the phone up just in time for Regina to come through the door.

"Looks like you're working hard today Sheriff," Regina pointed to Emma's feet still on her desk.

Emma chuckled and let her feet fall to the floor, "Just stretching, is all." She got up to greet Regina, "What can I do you for?"

Regina cocked her brow. Odd choice of words, she thought to herself before speaking, "I came here to ask a favor since you weren't at the diner this morning. I've had to come here.

"They make phones for those type of questions," Emma smirked.

"Fine," Regina huffed and turned to leave.

Emma laughed and lightly grabbed Regina's elbow turning her back around. The touch sent a shock-wave through Regina's body and she shivered, "I was only joking Regina, what do you need?" Emma smiled and Regina melted.

"I'll need you to look after Henry this afternoon, I know it's not your turn, but with the event of the storm coming this evening, I need to finish some last minute paperwork and it will more than likely take me late into the evening"

"Yeah, no problem. I'd love to get him. But you shouldn't be staying out so late. The weather channel called what's coming to the storm of the century"

"Yes, well, meteorologists tend to over exaggerate. I believe I can handle myself, thank you."

"No doubt," Emma slipped

Regina raised her brow but didn't comment, she only turned and walked back to the door, effectively swaying her hips more than usual. Stopping in the doorway, she looked over her shoulder and spoke, "Don't forget about our son, Miss Swan." Then she left.

Emma exhaled sharply as she plopped down in her chair, "That woman." Emma then reached into her coat pocket and retrieved her inhaler, took a puff and looked down at the counter. Zero it read. She had taken the last dose of that vial. "Looks like I'm making a trip to the pharmacy after I pick up Henry," she mused aloud.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. Emma got most of her paper work finished and also found the time to board up the windows in the office, with David's help.

Looking through a crack in the boards, David spoke, "Man, it's really starting to come down out there"

"Yeah I know, it's coming faster than they anticipated," Emma answered. Before she could speak again her phone went off, it was Henry.

"Hey, kid what's up. Why you calling me during school"? Emma asked

"They are letting school out early due to the storm, I called mom and she said you were picking me," he answered

"Oh, okay. Um give me a few and I'll be there, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, see you soon," Henry hung up.

Emma closed her phone and stuffed it in her jeans. "David, can you lock up, they are letting school out early and I've got to go get Henry. Route all the call to mine and your cell's before you leave, okay?"

"Not, a problem Emma," David answered.

"Great," Emma answered walking toward the door.

"Emma!" David hollered after her "Be careful okay?"

"Yeah, you too," Emma turned and left.

Emma hoped into her bug and made her way to Henry's school. It took her a while to get there because the rain was coming down in sheets. When she pulled, up she saw Henry and Mary-Margaret standing in the doorway. With their umbrellas in tow, they both ran to the vehicle and got in.

"Hey, Em. Can you take me home too? My car won't start and since we are going to the same place, you know?" Mary-Margaret innocently asked.

Emma scoffed, "Why you even ask? You know I would have taken you home, no questions asked. I wasn't going to make my best friend walk," Emma chuckled.

"Ma, have you heard from mom?" Henry asked all of a sudden. "I've been trying to get a hold of her for the last little bit and she won't pick up."

"I'm sure she's fine Henry. She's at the office working."

Pulling up in front of the apartment, all three burst from the bug and made a v-line to the apartment steps. Once inside, they shook off the rain and chills. Emma started to breathe harder than normal. So she reached for her inhaler and remembered it was out.

"Shit-shoot" She corrected when both Mary-Margaret and Henry gave her the look.

"My inhalers out, I need to run to the pharmacy real quick, will you look after Henry for a few minutes?" She asked Mary-Margaret

"Yeah, sure Emma, not a problem. Just be careful, okay?

"Hey, while you are out, check on mom for me?" Henry added

"Yeah kid I will, I'll stop before I head to the pharmacy," she ruffled his hair.

When Emma got outside, the sky had turned black and the rain was relentless. She started the bug and slowly pulled out of her space and methodically made her way to the mayor's office. Just pop in, see if she is still living and then head to the pharmacy Swan. Emma thought to her self as she pulled up in front of the office building.

Making a mad dash to the door, Emma had winded herself again. "I need to seriously stop running everywhere," She said aloud as walked through the hall toward Regina's office. Lightly tapping on the door Emma opened it to find Regina behind her desk, writing on a sheet of paper.

"Something I can help you with, Miss Swan?" Regina spoke not looking up from her work.

"How'd you know it was me?" Emma asked breathlessly.

"Only an idiot would be out in this," Regina smirked, looking up from her paper work.

Regina's face dropped when her eyes fell upon Emma's wheezing form. "What's wrong?" Regina asked sternly.

"Nothing," Emma took a deep breath in. "Henry," another breath, "asked me to," another breath, "come and check on you," she finally got out.

"You got out in this to come and check on me," Regina's face flushed as she got up to walk over to the blonde.

"Yeah," Emma took a sharp breath. Her breathing was getting worse. She could feel her lungs working hard of its breath. But in Emma Swan style she laughed it off, "I needed to go to the pharmacy too. It's not all about you Madame Mayor" She chuckled, and then all of a sudden took a frightened breath. Her body was betraying her. Regina rushed over and threw her arms around the blonde's shoulder.

"Miss. Swan where is your inhaler." Regina asked worriedly

"Out." was all that Emma managed to say before she collapsed to her knees.

"Oh, god!" Regina shrieked as she went down with Emma too.

Emma was gasping for breath when she hit her knees. Regina was terrified. Then without warning, the lights went out and they were left in the dark.

"Emma!" Regina shouted, "I don't know what to do, please tell me what to do!" Regina Mills was panicking.

All Emma could do was gasp for breath and hold her chest. She needed to calm her breathing she needed to tell Regina to get the EpiPen out of her coat, but her head was getting woozy from the sudden intakes of breath. Regina did something then, which will still surprise Emma till the day she dies. She grabbed Emma and placed her between her legs. Regina rested her back against the wall and then rested Emma back against her front. She put her arm around Emma and spoke softly in her ear.

"Emma, honey, listen to me," she began, Emma still gasping for breath. "I need you to try and calm down. I need you to breathe with me, sweetheart." Regina's chest slowly rose and fell. "I need you to breathe with me Emma, can you do that?" Emma didn't reply but she focused her mind on the sensation of Regina's chest rising and falling against her back. "Breathe with me, Emma. Slowly. In and out, in and out." Emma's breathing had slowed some, not where Regina wanted it, but she still encouraged her. " In and out, in and out. That's it, that's my girl, you're doing a great job," Regina lifted her hand and smoothed back Emma's hair from her face. "Now, can you talk to me? Tell me where you inhaler is." Emma had calmed her breathing just enough to speak to Regina.

"Out," she took a deep breath, "EpiPen," another, "in my coat," another deep breathe.

Regina stuck her hands in both sides of Emma's leather jacket, "Emma, sweetie. It's not there."

Deep breath, "Inside pocket."

Regina eventually found the EpiPen in Emma's jacket. She turned it over in her hand and read the instructions out loud. "Prepare the EpiPen Auto-Injector for Injection. Remove the auto-injector from the clear carrier tube. Flip open the yellow cap of your EpiPen Auto-Injector carrier tube. Tip and slide the auto injector out of the carrier tube. Grasp the auto-injector in your fist with the orange tip pointing downward. With your other hand, remove the blue safety release by pulling straight up without bending or twisting it. Note: The needle comes out of the orange tip. Never put your thumb, fingers or hand over the orange tip. Hold the auto-injector with orange tip near the outer thigh. Swing and firmly push the orange tip against the outer thigh until it "clicks". Keep the auto-injector firmly pushed against the thigh at a 90° angle (perpendicular) to the thigh. Hold firmly against the thigh for approximately 10 seconds to deliver the drug. The injection is now complete. "

Regina huffed while popping the cap off the pen. "Why do you they always have to make directions so wordy?"

"Regina," Emma breathed out

"Right, sorry. Okay ummm. I'm sorry if this hurts."

Before Emma could speak another word, Regina slammed the EpiPen into her thigh. Emma yelped at the sudden pain and arched her back. Fuck those things hurt worse than I remember she thought to herself before falling back into Regina.

Regina waited the 10 seconds like the instructions told her and then pulled out the needle. She dropped it beside them and then wrapped her arms back around Emma's form. "Okay, now breath with me" Regina spoke softly in Emma's ear.  
"Just keep breathing" her voice cracked. Regina would be lying to herself if she didn't say at that very moment she was scared out of her mind for Emma.

Emma laid her head back on Regina's shoulder and her breathing started to go back to normal. Regina smoothed Emma's hair as she spoke softly, "That's it, just keep breathing, just keep breathing sweetheart" With out thinking Regina turned her head to the side and placed a barely there kiss on Emma's temple. She froze, but then remember she needed to keep breathing in time with Emma, at least until they could get some help.

"This is the nicest you've ever been to me," Emma spoke softly and breathlessly

"Yeah?" Regina's asked. "Well, don't get used to it," Regina let a smirk lift the corner of her mouth.

"Nah," Emma began, "I don't want to get used to you being nice. I want to get used to your arms being around me." That was it. It was all out on the table then. Emma figured life was too short to continue on playing her and Regina's cat and mouse game.

"You like my arm's around you?" Regina asked sincerely

"It's the best feeling in the world," Emma answered softly

Regina paused for a moment. She didn't know what to say, what to do, where to go with what Emma just told her. She had wanted Emma for so long, that it just didn't seem real. When Emma took another sudden breath is when Regina snapped out of her trance and realized she had her.

"I think that can be arranged," Regina spoke softly, but with enough conviction that Emma didn't need to question.

"You saved my life, Regina," Emma weakly lifted her arms and placed them over Regina's.

"Don't make me regret it, Miss Swan," Regina fought back the lump in her throat and the tears that threatened to spill over her lids. "Now where is your phone, I need to call the ambulance."

"Back pocket," Emma answered.

"Of course it is," Regina rolled her eyes while reaching into Emma's back pocket to retrieve her phone.

"Fondling me while I'm down Madame Mayor. That's not very regal of you dear," Emma mocked.

"You are already making me regret my decision," Regina rolled her eyes again while dialing 911.

"You know you love it," Emma retorted softly.

"I do," Regina whispered before pulling her figurative mayoral mask back over to speak with emergency medical services. "Yes, this is Mayor Mills. I am at my office and I am in need of medical assistance. It wouldn't be wise to keep me waiting."

"Such the smooth talker," Emma laughed after hung up the phone.

"Yes, well our emergency medical services along with our law enforcement department all seem to be idiots. Someone has to keep them in line."

Emma chuckled, "Thanks again, Regina."

Regina simply placed another chaste kiss on Emma's temple and told her to 'Just keep breathing.'


End file.
